Spectators (e.g., fans or observers) can watch spectator events on televisions, computers, or other imaging devices from a grandstand view or grandstand perspective. A spectator event can be, for example, any event with an audience such as, for example, speeches, concerts, sporting events, or other types of events. A sporting event can be, by way of example and not by way of limitation, any competitive event such as a football game, a horse race, a car race, a golf tournament, or another sporting event.
Fan interests in any spectator event, such as a sporting event, can be increased if the viewing experience of spectators can be enhanced. Currently, most sport fans view a televised sporting event from the grandstand view, which is a limited two-dimensional view or binocular perspective. By enhancing the viewing experience, fans can have a virtual perspective, first-person perspective, and/or participant-perspective that allow them to experience the heart-pounding excitement, intensity, sounds, and/or speed of a competitive sporting event. This enhanced viewing experience allows the fan to virtually experience the competitive action of a sporting event or other event. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide technologies that can enhance the viewing experience of and captivate the fans. It would also be desirable for a fan to selectively choose the particular event for viewing and/or for the fan to view one event and then selectively view one or more other events.
Conventional technology permits cameras to be mounted on participants in some sporting events. For example, car-mounted cameras allow the fans to periodically view a car race from the perspective of the race car driver. However, conventional technology does not provide a virtual presence or enhanced viewing experience for captivating the spectators.
Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.